


be nice to me

by reallyraine



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Disorder, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mario Kart, Oma Kokichi Is a Little Shit, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Panic Attacks, fluff with some plot, rated teen for kaito cursing bc he's kaito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28839828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reallyraine/pseuds/reallyraine
Summary: “Ouma? Hey man, what’s up?” Kaito waved a hand in front of him. Ouma looked ahead of his hand. He briefly turned to see if there was something Ouma was looking at. But there was nothing there.Kokichi has a panic attack, and Kaito tries to help.
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 86





	be nice to me

**Author's Note:**

> title from. you guessed it. be nice to me by the front bottoms. also i gave kokichi all my panic attack symptoms sorry not sorry.

Kaito could tell something was off as soon as he looked at Ouma. He’d let the smaller boy into his dorm, and started his line of jokes but was met with silence. His eyes were unfocused. He was unresponsive. He didn’t hold the usual confidence in his posture as he usually did.

“Ouma? Hey man, what’s up?” Kaito waved a hand in front of him. Ouma looked ahead of his hand. He briefly turned to see if there was something Ouma was looking at. But there was nothing there.

Slowly, Ouma began to tremble. It was barely noticeable at first, just a small shaking in his hands. But soon he was trembling violently. His entire body seemed to be filled with an invisible anxiety that was plaguing him.

Kaito looked back up to his eyes. Any of the mischievous glint he usually carried was gone. Completely unrecognizable. If Kaito hadn’t known Ouma, he would have assumed the latter was a timid, anxious teen. And he wasn’t, which was what made it all the more terrifying to witness.

“Hey, c’mon dude! Snap out of it,” Kaito begged. “Shit, what do I do…?”

Ouma’s breaths became more and more staggered, almost like he was gasping for air. There definitely wasn’t a lack of it, but he seemed like he couldn’t get enough of it.

“Please, tell me something. Do you need a hug? Water? For me to stay?” He looked around frantically, for something he could do to help comfort Ouma. The boy slowly turned to Kaito, and with his trembling hands, he slumped onto him. It was as best he could do for a hug right about then. Kaito gingerly returned the embrace, rubbing circles into Ouma’s back.

“It’s alright,” He repeated over and over. “I don’t know what’s going on, but I promise I’ll stay here until it gets better.”

“...safe?” A tiny voice whispered. It was Ouma’s.

“You’re safe,” Kaito assured him.

They stayed like that for a while. Actually, it felt more like an eternity to Kaito, but he would do what he could to make Ouma feel better. He switched to gently patting Ouma’s hair instead of his back after a while. His shirt had become wet with tears, and though Kaito couldn’t imagine the panic Ouma was facing, he definitely had some of his own. After the while-eternity, Ouma’s shaking stopped. He sighed, and detached himself from Kaito’s hug, preparing to leave his dorm.

“Ouma, wait,” Kaito said, standing up himself. “What was that? You can’t just get up and leave, pretending nothing happened.”

“It was just an act!” Ouma laughed, flashing a toothy smile. “Why would I be afraid?” He turned around and held the knob.

“No, Ouma, it clearly wasn’t. I know I’m not the brightest of people but nobody could just… fake that,” Kaito responded.

“Did I forget to mention I’m an aspiring actor? I wanna be on broadway, you know,” Ouma was still standing at the door, but didn’t turn the knob.

“Yeah, sure. I’m not letting you leave until you tell me what the hell that was,” Kaito walked over and peeled his hand off the doorknob, standing in front of the door. It resulted in him awkwardly holding Ouma’s hand, who surprisingly didn’t have a snarky response to add to that.

“Alright, but only since you’re so nosy,” Ouma said. “When I was a criminal—”

“ _Ouma_ ,” Kaito pleaded, rolling his eyes.

“Fineeee, I was gonna tell the interesting version, but since Momota-chan insists, I’ll give him special privilege,” He sat down on the floor, pulling Kaito with him. They both sat criss-cross-apple-sauce style, which made Kaito feel like a little kid.

“I have anxiety. Generalized Anxiety Disorder, or GAD,” Ouma looked down at their hands. “I’m sure you know what it is, but I also have panic attacks. Sometimes they come out of nowhere, sometimes they’re because of stress.”

“You really scared me, Ouma,” Kaito traced his finger along the other’s knuckles.

“Aw man, don’t get all sappy on me,” Ouma groaned, though his face was a light pink.

“What can I do to help you when this happens?” Kaito asked, ignoring his previous statement.

“I don’t need help. Why are you so committed to it anyway?” Ouma pressed.

“Because I’m your _boyfriend_ , and not only that. Any good friend would want to know how to help, and you clearly do need it,” Kaito sighed.

“I guess… the hugs were alright, then,” Ouma said.

“Okay,” He leaned in to give the shorter boy another one. Ouma reluctantly wrapped his arms around Kaito’s torso.

“Thank you,” Ouma breathed into his collarbone.

“Any time,” Kaito said. “Wanna play some video games? I can get you a blanket and probably sneak some hot chocolate from the dining hall, too.”

“Make sure you add extra marshmallows, then,” Ouma agreed.

Before long, Kaito returned with the hot chocolate, and made sure to grab enough marshmallows to fill their own cup. He also gave Ouma his blanket, which was snatched and turned into a cape immediately.

“Which game should we play?” Kaito said, pulling out an assortment of cases, from ones that were friendly and competitive, to ones he would _never_ play on his own. Mainly supernatural video games.

“Ooh, you have Mario Kart?” Ouma’s eyes lit up.

“Sure do!” Kaito grinned, thankful his boyfriend picked a friendlier game. He slid the card into his console, and turned on the controllers.

“I’m totally gonna cream you! Just you watch, I’m the best at this game,” Ouma bragged, selecting the toad in character selection, and some terrible selections for his wheels, car, and glider. It was very fitting for someone such as Ouma.

“We’ll see about that,” Kaito responded, picking his own customizations.

“Pick the rainbow road map! That one’s the best one,” Ouma exclaimed, giggling loudly.

“That is literally the worst map you could have picked,” Kaito rolled his eyes. He selected it and waited as it loaded.

“Look out! I’m gonna shell you with a power-up,” Ouma said.

“Ouma, the round hasn’t even—” Kaito responded, but before he could finish he felt a pair of lips on his own. It was sweet, and before Kaito could even react, it ended.

“Haha, I’m ahead of you now!” Ouma cheered.

“Dumbass,” Kaito said, returning his kiss with another on Ouma’s cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! also thank you to my amazing beta reader GalaxyOfMe for never failing to save me when i have no idea where my writing is going (also, actually fixing grammar stuff). also thank you to my friend moss for hyping me up and helping me write kokichi! :) my writeblr is raineywrites for if you want to talk about my works/writing in general, and my main is reallyraine for if you want to talk about oumota! i hope you enjoyed it, if you’d like to leave a comment i’d love to talk to you!


End file.
